Problem: On a sunny morning, Nadia rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of lemons for $8.19 each and baskets of kiwis for $7.18 each. Nadia decided to buy a basket of lemons and a basket of kiwis. How much did Nadia need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Nadia needs to pay, we need to add the price of the lemons and the price of the kiwis. Price of lemons + price of kiwis = total price. ${8}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Nadia needs to pay $15.37.